


Behind the rabbit chat

by WinterDwyn



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cheesy, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterDwyn/pseuds/WinterDwyn
Summary: A serie of short stories behind the rabbit chats





	1. Sougo and Tamaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just after  
> TAMAKI YOTSUBA / RABBIT HOODIE : PART 3

Sougo followed him just a after he received a worry rabbit chat from the manager telling him Tamaki was depressed even though he was excited about his own birthday, something about his father had triggered a bad memory inside him.  
He foubd Tamaki walking slowly with his head low in the way for their dorms.  
“Tamaki-kun” Sougo said, running until he could reach his shoulder and pulling him to turn “please look at me.”  
“I told manager I wanted to be alone, don’t come closer” he shouted “I….I will hurt you and I don’t want to ...Souchan I don’t want to be like my father...I don’t want to hurt anybody especially you.”  
“Tamaki-kun….wait, let’s talk” taking his cell phone and answering the manager, Sougo pulled Tamaki by his hand without saying anything. They reached the dorm and soon enough they could tell they were alone, probably the others were still working.  
Tamaki followed him without saying a word, they stopped in the living room, close to the kitchen’s balcony. Sougo was still uncertain the distance he could close but still he turned to his friend, lained in the bench from the counter and reached and touched his cheek, feeling the warmth of his reddened face “Tamaki-kun, listening to me, you are not your father…”  
“But I was..yesterday...I was so angry...I almost.. I wanted to hit you… because of puddin ..”  
“But you didn’t….”  
“....” he didn’t look up “I...no…It is not the first time, I get angry a lot, specially to you...”  
“Tamaki-kun it is normal to be angry, everybody gets angry sometimes ” Sougo said in a soft voice, palm already cupping his face “you were angry because I hid your precious dessert, you shouted and slammed the door, but you never laid your hand on me” he showed his hands in front of Tamaki’s eyes ” See? I am fine, you didn't touch me when you were furious.”  
“..Still…I hurt the old guy Shimaoka when he called my father on the stage, when I am angry I cannot control my self...my father he was terrible, he hurt my mom and I and….mom also hid stuffs from him, like money for him not to be angry...”  
“Tamaki-kun, we all look like our parents sometimes, even the things we hate about them. I know when I scold you sometimes I hate myself because reminds me how my own scolded me and tried to change me to became him. But you know what makes us different from them is the choices we make. You choose to slam the door instead of hitting me, I am fine and you are kind, your heart is good. I know you, you are kind and would never hurt me, I know that.”  
“Dad..also was kind sometimes… “  
“But you are kind all the time… we are together so much that It is impossible to not notice something like that. I know it is hard for you to speak sometimes but I know your heart is in the right place.” his arms slide by Tamaki’s neck, pushing him kindly to his chest to a warm hug “I am grateful I have you with me Tamaki-kun, never think otherwise...  
“Sou-chan…” he cry a little harder.  
Taking Tamaki’s hand between his, Sougo place it on his own chest.  
“Do you want to hit me now?”  
“...no…”  
“Are you angry now?”  
“Not anymore”  
“Don’t be sad, ok? I am sorry for hiding it because I didn’t want you to eat too much sweet before your dinner, next time I will only scold you.”  
“... ok”  
“Good boy” he whispered, hugging him tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite pairing in Idolish 7 is MEZZO" so I will probably post more of this couple than the others, but I do have others to post it too lol


	2. Nagi and Mitsuki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of Mitsuki Izumi 12 SONGS GIFT Rabbit Chat Part 4: Tell Us, All Stars! 2

How could him say something like this in public?

But somehow made Mitsuki feel so happy he had difficulties to breath.

He had to calm down, Nagi had the nerve to makes him embarrassed in front of all of their colleagues. 

“I love you more than the numbers of the stars.”

He remembers, and once he is safe in the bathroom he kneels in the floor and start sobbing.

“I love you...but not like you love me…” whisperer with his hand closed in front of his chest feeling his heartbeat.

Few minutes later he hears a knock, when he opened there is a Nagi with his handsome face unusual serious, catching him by his face, and pulling to a deep warm kiss in his lips.

“I love you more than the numbers of the stars, you are my bless.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very very short but I love how Nagi is always so romantic <3


	3. Iori and Rikku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku Nanase Birthday Photobook Rabbit Chat Part 5: All Their Gratitude.

“Please pretty please it is my birthday” he wasn’t being reasonable, he was being a spoiled, childish, mocking, slightly cute bastard for asking such a weird thing from Iori only because it was his birthday.

Nevermind the fact that he was a little sad because he wanted to stay with Kujo-san and only because of that Iori wanted to be extra kind with him.

Not because he was that special person who always made his day brighter and his smile could make people happy.

So even very very very very embarrassed Iori still took one big strawberry from the amazing cake his brother had made to Riku with a fork and offered to the leader of their group.

And he hummed satisfied with a little bit of cream in the corner of his mouth. So cute… Iori wanted to maybe..maybe kiss?

No, he had to wake up of that dream, and Iori was lost in his own thoughts when he heard Rikku speaking again.

“Can you give me now a piece of the cake? It will be my birthday present”.

All the others started to laugh and Mitsuki said something about “being a good partner for Riku.”

Iori felt like he could just die now. And with another look at Riku who was still humming happy, that only made Iori feel his entire body react.

“Thank you Iori, this was the best present ever, I really love you”

“Iori...your face is all red...” he heard Mitsuki saying “my brother is so cute when he is love”

“Iori, you love me too!” he answered to Mitsuki’s observation “I love you very very much.”

“Shut up Nanase san...happy birthday...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rikku is very cute in everyone's birthday chat, he always says he love everybody, but I think with Iori is way more special


	4. Yamato and Sougo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sogo Osaka Dear Butterfly Rabbit TV Part 1: Towards The New Song ~Sogo’s Side~

“Osaka Sougo, 20 years old”

“I guess it is your first time doing this Sougo-kun”

Sougo’s face was all flushed, embarrassed he started to answer Yamato’s questions with his voice low and shy. 

It was like some kind of interview to a very common type of porn he watched a lot, girls or boys talking shyly to the cameraman, and after a few questions they would both be in a bed doing nasty stuffs. He had to stop the filming before getting too work up only talking with him

That mental image alone was enough for Yamato to feel aroused. After they finished their filming, when they were sitting across each other, he couldn’t shut his mind down.

Sougo was so cute, dipping his spoon on his soup (very very red soup) putting it in his mouth, slightly opened, soft lips, tongue liking the drop that had scaped from the spoon, repeating again, slowly, controlled. 

Damn.. 

He suddenly looked up, purple eyes staring him back.

“Yamato-san, aren’t you going to eat?”

Oh yeah, eat. He wanted to eat another thing not his own food.

And Sougo smiled, he loved that sincere smile he had when he was happy, so precious, sometimes Yamato would hate Sougo’s father for not knowing how special he was.

Also, how hot he was, when they shared a bed, when they kissed hard and Sougo would let him invade his mouth with his tongue, feeling the taste of spices and beer, when he was laying down, all naked and face flushed, tears and crying while asking for more…

This was not good, he was hard, very hard.

“Sou…” he talked almost choking “are.. we alone tonight?”

“Yeah, the others are working until late and Tamaki-kun and Iori-kun are in the field trip, they should be back tomorrow.”

Yamato smiled then, hurrying up to finish his own meal, taking Sougo by his hand when he finished as well.

“So… for now own it is adult time” Kissing him hard and pushing him to his own room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting a lot of Sougo.. I really really do love MEZZO" as a couple but I also love YamaXSou and RyuuXSou  
> so I will be posting those too  
> There are so many tiny chapters I hope you don't mind, I wrote those (them all) just after reading the chats so the ideas keep poping in my head.


	5. Gaku and Mitsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaku Yaotome Job Experience Rabbit Chat Part 2: Pâtissier Training
> 
> Gaku talked about how chefs can get hurt easily and they have scars in their arms so inspired me to be a little bit more dramatic

He was surprised he had never notice before until he saw Mitsuki working. The long sleeves covered so many scars and burns showing how hard he worked before.

On top of that he still worked hard for being an idol, that made Gaku a little ashamed of his own path.

Of course he loved his job, he worked really (sometimes too much) hard for being part of TRIGGER, even with that father of his or maybe worse because of that, but for the older Izumi was different.

He had felt literally physical pain in order to keep working hard, with so many no he had heard he was still working hard.

“I had to do it, help them. They had paid for dance classes and always driving me around, I had to work hard to at least help my parents with the bakery” he showed the other deep scar from his left elbow almost on his shoulder “this one is funny though, It wasn’t from the bakery it was actually from my soccer club, I felt down in a fence and cut my arm very deep, I took a lot of stitches and it was a little hard to cook for a while.”

“How the hell did you felt down to hurt yourself like that?”

“I am smaller than the rest of the team, the opposite team was used to big players so one of them pushed me but he used too much strength” he was laughing a little nervously, but went back to decorating the tiny cake “It happened a lot before but that was the first time I didn’t realized I had lend in something sharp? The game continue and when I got closer to the goal, I heard people yelling because of the blood. I passed out after scoring and I woke up with Iori crying” oh …”please don’t tell him that, I think he has some kind of trauma, every time I go play with Momo-san and Tsunashi he make sure I am wearing long sleeves and text both of them to keep him informed about the game because I had forbidden him to come or he stresses too much.”

“You..passed out?”

“Yeah” he laughed “I was so focus in helping my team I didn’t realized it was that bad, I did felt some pain on my arm but I thought It was only a scratch.”

“Does this happens a lot? You getting hurt and not realizing how bad is it?”

“Hmm…. “ his hands stopped and he turned to Gaku “maybe? Yeah, that might be truth but it is only when I am too focused.” Mitsuki looked up to stare at him “you are making a funny face right now, am I that pathetic?”

“No..Not at all, I was only thinking.. you are very manly, I kind of want to take back when I asked you if you have problems with your face being girly because you are so cool.”

“AH? Gezz.. you say embarrassing things don’t you?” But thanks I guess?”

“I am not lightly complimenting you, I really think that, at first I thought you were only the cute member but the truth is you are one of the manly side of the Idolish 7, I am impressed, I think I got it when Ryuu says you are more of an older brother than anything.”

“I do play a lot with Tsunashi…. Hey there is this movie about chinese history with a lots of action in the theater, after we finish this shift do you want to go? No one from Idolish 7 has as much interest in this kind of things like you.”

“That seem great, I have no other work after today’s recording.”

“It’s a date” Mitsuki answered happly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think is super cute Gaku and Mitsuki are so friendly to each other, there is some rabbit chat (I don't remember now) that Ryuu said Mitsuki and Gaku are alike and there is another one (That I am using in the future) that shows Mitsuki being friends with Tenn, he is such a precious angel.


	6. Yamato and Sougo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osaka Sougo rabbit hoodie: PART 5  
> Everyone says Sougo confess how lonely he is when he is drunk

He won’t come back” Sougo said in a slow very calm voice that he had when he was drunk.

“Who?”

“My uncle….” clinging on Yamato’s shirt “he won’t come back, when people die they just… leave you and you are on your own...if you like music, they will not listening with you, if you feel sad, they will not be around to help you to deal with your nightmares, if you are lonely nobody will be there for you, so it is better of if you leave..”

“Sou-chan is very honest when he is drunk” Tamaki had said a few times before. 

Yamato was just at home when he saw a very gloomy-like Sougo with a bottle of whisky in hands. Everybody was already asleep so he invited him to his room to a drinking party together. But now the bottle was almost empty and the younger was still trying to drink.

“I think it is time to stop Sou.”

“Don’t want to, I will drink” they were both sitting in the floor, Sougo gripping his shirt with one hand and the short glass in the other.

“Come on Sou, you know you will be sad tomorrow.”

“I will” he answered with a smile.

“Don’t make this face telling me you will, stupid Sou, just give me your whisky.” 

Yamato tried to take the cup out of his hand again but the younger took it back, leaving the poor stretched shirt to hug the cup.

“No..I don’t want to”

“Sou, I am telling you this because you will be ashamed tomorrow and tell things like “I must kill myself now” so give me your cup now” 

“No..my drink, I am alone… all alone”

“Sou….”

Yamato was glad somehow he could make them drink only the two of them in his room. He would be depressed again in the next day if he knew someone had seeing him like this.

Well, at least he would know what was wrong with his dear friend.

“Today is my uncle’s birthday….it was supposed to be….we used to listening his songs in his studio on his birthdays with his bandmates and eat and look at the old photos, I loved that days, it was the only way I could feel happy….but now I am alone…”

Sougo turned the entire cup at once

“In the end.. everybody will leave me…”

“Sou….” Yamato is not used to this, definitivally not, but seeing Sougo with that face, almost crying while drinking broke his heart. He involved Sougo in a warm loving hug, pressing the younger face in his chest, petting the back of his head “It will be ok, I will never leave you..I promise, just..try to be honesty with me when you are sober too ok? This way we can talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of them make me cry. I love them so much I can't even...  
> Sougo is one of my favorites and his story with his uncle.....  
> I actually had the idea for this specific story because in the drama CD Yamato is the one who is trying to take care of drunk Sougo because he doesn't want him to feel bad in the next day.  
> You guys are so cute..


	7. Tamaki and Sougo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Tamaki Yotsuba 12 SONGS GIFT Rabbit Chat Part 4: Tell Us, All Stars! 2 (actually after his birthday party)

After Tamaki’s birthday party with tons of puddings and sweets, huge strawberry cake and presents from the fans the now an year older man was sleeping on the floor of the living room, shirt half up showing his stomach, open mouth, head resting on Sougo’s lap, sleeping deeply. The other members excusing themselves one by one to their rooms leaving the two of them alone.

He was tired after eating so much, making cute sounds like a child happy to sleep with his favorite toy.

Sougo leaned down, pressing his lips on the blue fluffy hair whispering “Happy Birthday Tamaki-kun, you are truly the person who changed my life the most, and I am really grateful for being part of MEZZO” with you, thank you for being born.”

They talked about how Tamaki had changed since he joined Idolish 7, he was smiling more, learned how to calm himself, learned how to think about others other than only looking for Aya, he had learned to be a normal teenager (or as normal as an idol could be). Being loved, being with a family that cared about him, for the first time in years he could be himself, he felt like he was back in being pampered and treated like his age.

“I don’t know how terrible your life was until now, I only know you have suffered a lot, you have been for so much even though you are so young. I really hope you are happier now, I really want you to have an amazing life.”

“So..chan” he heard and felt a hand pushing his head down again, blue eyes opened staring seriously, he had this manly face, strong features that made Sougo’s heart skip a beat, especially when the droopy eyes were staring at him so intensely “I am grateful for being MEZZO with you too, for you teaching me, helping me… I love you very much” pushing him a little stronger, he sealed their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love MEZZO so much so much, Tamaki and Sougo are precious and they saved me so many times (just listening the game made my heart lighter) well everthing in Ai7 does but still...  
> and now I have a twitter account /o/ @DropDesert


End file.
